1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a line head for imaging lights emitted from a first light emitting element and a second light emitting element on a specified plane by a first lens and a second lens respectively, an image forming apparatus using the line head and a lens array suitable for the line head.
2. Related Art
As disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2-4546, there has been proposed a lens array in which a plurality of lenses are arranged. Such a lens array can be used in a line head (optical information writing device in JP-A-2-4546) for imaging light beams from light emitting elements on an image plane. In other words, in the line head of JP-A-2-4546, a lens is provided for each light emitting element group formed by grouping a plurality of light emitting elements, and lights incident on the lens from the light emitting element group are imaged to form spots on the image plane.